doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción
Av. División del Norte #1008, Col. Del Valle Delegación Benito Juárez México D.F. 03100 |ubicacion_actual = Lateral Autopista México-Cuernavaca #3432-B, Col. Chimalcoyotl Delegación Tlalpan México D.F. 14630 |servicios = Doblaje al español Traducción de diálogos Grabación de audio Post-producción |sindicatos = ANDA y SITATYR |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} [[Archivo:Calle_DAT.jpg|thumb|231px|'DAT' en la avenida División del Norte #1008, su ubicación original (visto desde Google Maps)]] [[Archivo:Audio_acustica_Donde_esta_DAT.png|thumb|231px|Edificio de Audioacústica donde está DAT en Lateral Autopista México-Cuernavaca #3432-B, visto desde Google Maps.]] Doblaje Audio Traducción (DAT) es una empresa mexicana dedicada al doblaje al español, posproducción y grabación de audio con 20 años de experiencia en el mercado ademas de su relación laboral con los sindicatos (ANDA y el SITATYR). Fundada en 1993 por los ingenieros Javier Posada y Francisco Aguilar Barraza. Sus estudios se encuentran ubicados en las instalaciones de Audio Acústica, que al mismo tiempo están situadas en la Lateral Autopista México-Cuernavaca № 3432-B, al sur de la Ciudad de México (inicialmente, ambas empresas se ubicaban en la avenida División del Norte #1008 en la Colonia Del Valle). Entre los clientes y casas productoras que han mandado a doblar su material ahí, se encuentran The Walt Disney Company, ESPN, Lifetime, Buena Vista International, SPIKE, Lionsgate, 20th Century Fox, HBO y Warner Bros. Servicios *Doblaje al español latinoamericano de películas, series de televisión, dibujos animados, documentales, cortometrajes, juguetes interactivos y videojuegos. *Regrabación y Mix en 2.0 y 5.1 *Grabación de audio en sistema digital *Diseño de audio para publicidad, radio, cine y TV *Transferencia de archivos y datos vía FTP con banda ancha Descripción En el año de 1993, Dat ha hecho la producción del doblaje latinoamericano para cientos de películas, documentales y series de televisión, destacándose ante todo el mercado de competidores que ha surgido y a su vez desaparecido en los últimos años. Inicialmente, la empresa comenzó a trabajar únicamente con un estudio. Al paso de los años, fue creciendo estudio por estudio hasta que tuvieron que mover las instalaciones originales ubicadas en la avenida División del Norte de la colonia Del Valle, hacia las nuevas y modernas instalaciones ahora ubicadas en la Autopista México-Cuernavaca al sur de la Ciudad de México. Actualmente cuenta con dos estudios de grabación de audio con medidas estándar, un estudio de grabación de audio grande para proyectos especiales y una sala de regrabación y mezcla (Mix) para 5.1. En la actualidad tiene alianzas con la empresa estadounidense SPG Studios, perteneciente al actor Helgar Pedrini. Lista de trabajos 'Películas' 'Warner Bros.' *El imperio del sol (1987, redoblaje) *Poseídos (1998) *Menores sin control (2006) *Superman regresa (2006) *Poseidón (2006) *Beowulf (2007) *August Rush, en busca de un hogar (versión Warner) (2007) *Un verano para toda la vida (2007) *El hermano de Santa (2007) *Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *El súper agente 86 (2008) *10 000 A.C. (2008) *¡Sí señor! (2008) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Sherlock Holmes (2009/trailer) *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010/trailer) *El origen (2010) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) *Destino final 5 (2011/trailer) *Linterna Verde (2011/trailer) *Winter - El delfín (2011/trailer) *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011/trailer) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012/trailer) *Furia de titanes 2 (2012/trailer) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) *Jack el cazagigantes (2013/trailer) *El hombre de acero (2013) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013/spots) *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013/trailer) '20th Century Fox' *S. Darko (2008) *Max Payne (2008) *Imágenes del más allá (2008) *Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer (2008) *Australia (2008) *Los reyes de la calle (2008) *Asfixia (2008) *Espejos siniestros (2008) *Sabor a miel (2008) *El rockero (2008) *Loco corazón (2009) *12 desafíos (2009) *El Marine 2 (2009) *Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) *Gentlemen Broncos (2009) *The Keeper (2009) *Whip It (2009) *Amelia (2009) *Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) *Nunca me abandones (2010) *Ramona and Beezus (2010) *Una loca película de vampiros (2010) *Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Imparable (2010) *Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) *Conviction (2010) *Cyrus (2010) *Mi nombre es Khan (2010) *Win Win (2011) *Otro planeta (2011) *Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) *Apuesta máxima (2013) 'Touchstone Pictures / Buena Vista' *Enemigo público (1998) *Instinto (1999) *Novia fugitiva (1999) *60 segundos (2000) *Coyote Ugly (2000) *El protegido (2000) *Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) *Las estafadoras (versión de Buena Vista) (2001) *El reinado del fuego (2002) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) *No me olvides (2002) *Florece la esperanza (2003) *Todopoderoso (versión de Buena Vista) (2003) *Tiempo de volver (versión de Buena Vista) (2004) *El Álamo (2004) *La aldea (2004) *Rey Arturo (2004) *Océano de fuego (2004) *Brigada 49 (2004) *La última escena (2004) *Educando a Helen (2004) *Vida acuática (2004) 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Juego de gemelas (1998) *102 dálmatas (2000) *El diario de la princesa (2001) *La revancha de Max (2001) *Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) *Frío de perros (2002) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *La mansión embrujada (2003) *Un viernes de locos (2003) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) *El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Sueños sobre hielo (2005) 'Lionsgate' *Daybreakers (2010) *Tu sigues (2011) *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) *Dredd 3D (2012) *El niño y el fugitivo (2012) *Ligeramente fracasada (2012) *Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) *Stand Up Guys (2012) *El último desafío (2013) *Extrañas apariciones 2 (2013) *Una boda como todas (2013) *Rapture-Palooza (2013) *Los silenciosos (2013) *Cuando todo está perdido (2013) *Citas y cambios (2014) 'HBO Films' *Mi cama de zinc (2008) *En la tormenta (2009) *El último viaje de Chance (2009) *Temple Grandin (2010) *No conoces a Jack (2010) *Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) *Cinema Verite (2011) *Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012) *Game Change (2012) *The Girl (2012) *Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Clear History (2013) *The Normal Heart (2014) 'Miramax' *El paciente inglés (1996) *Chasing Amy (1997) *Todo sobre Adam (2000) *Chocolate (2000) *Amélie (2001) *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) *Ella está encantada (2004) *Padre soltero (2004) *El aviador (2004) 'Summit Entertainment' *Héroes (Push) (2009) *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (2012) *The Cold Light of Day (2012) *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) *El infiltrado (2012) *El juego de Ender (2013) 'Dimension Films' *Mini Espías (2001) *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Érase una vez en México (2003) *Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Scary Movie 4 (versión DVD) (2006) 'Walt Disney Television' *Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Cambio de papeles (1999) *Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) 'Paramount' *Los Locos Addams (1991) *Jugada inocente (1993) 'New Line Cinema' *Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Secretos íntimos (2006) 'Otros proyectos' *El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975, redoblaje) *Desayunando con Einstein (1998) *Héroe (2002) *Pretty Persuasion (2005, redoblaje) *Quisiera ser millonario (versión DVD) (2008) *Chasing Leprechauns *Like Dandelion Dust *Operation Cupcake *Burma VJ *Lantana *Ember: La ciudad perdida (2008) (Walden Media) *I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) *From Mexico with Love (2009) *Mystery Team (2009) *The Keeper (2009, doblaje mexicano) *Henry's Crime (2010) *10 años (2011) *Recoil (2011) *Game of Your Life (2011) *Piel verdadera (2012) *Magic Mike (2012) *Amenaza roja (2012) *Bait (2012) *El paquete (2013) *El peón (2013) 'Películas animadas' 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo (1998) *El Rey León II: El reino de Simba (1998) *Tarzán (1999) *Doug: la película (1999) *Extremadamente Goofy (2000) *La película de Tigger (2000) *Dinosaurio (2000) *Las locuras del emperador (2000) *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Winnie Pooh: Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh (2002) *Lilo y Stitch (2002) *El planeta del tesoro (2002) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo (2003) *La película de Stitch (2003) *Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) 'Warner Bros.' *Happy Feet: El pingüino (2006) *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2006) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010/trailer) *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) *Sammy 2: El gran escape (2012/trailer) *La gran aventura Lego (2014/TV spots) 'Cartoon Network' *La gran aventura de Billy y Mandy contra el Coco (2007/versión alterna) *Billy y Mandy: La ira de la Reina Araña (2007) *Puño de acero: Rescate tenebroso (2008) '20th Century Fox' *El divertifest de Garfield (2008) *Garfield y la fuerza de las mascotas - Garfield's Pet Force (2009) 'Series animadas' 'Disney' *Pepper Ann *Stanley *El libro de Pooh *La leyenda de Tarzán *Lilo y Stitch: La serie *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (1ª temporada) 'Otros proyectos' *Cro (Film Roman) *Sabrina, la brujita (DiC Entertainment) *Bob el constructor *Go, Diego, Go! (Nickelodeon) *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (Cartoon Network) *Afro Samurai *Gormiti *El mundo de Quest (Cookie Jar) *Aprendiz de Santa *Fútbol animal *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (temporada 2) *Dragones de Berk (Dreamworks / Cartoon Network) 'Series de televisión' 'HBO' *The Wire *El Séquito - Entourage *Roma *Amor compartido *Flight of the Conchords *Tell Me You Love Me *In Treatment *La generación de la muerte *Little Britain USA *John Adams *True Blood: Sangre verdadera *The Neistat Brothers *La casa de Saddam (BBC / HBO) *Eastbound & Down *The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency *Bien dotado - Hung *Bored to Death *Boardwalk Empire *Treme *Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada *True Detective *El Pacífico *How to Make It in America *Game of Thrones *Mildred Pierce *Parade's End (BBC / HBO) *Banshee (Cinemax) *Hunted (Cinemax / BBC) *Veep *Luck *Girls *Enlightened *Strike Back (Cinemax) *Looking *Hola chicas *El noticiero *The leftlovers *Silicon Valley 'Nickelodeon' *Big Time Rush (sólo voces de Carlos, James y Logan, en colaboración con Venezuela) *Ayuda a tu mundo de Nickelodeon (sólo voces de Carlos, James y Logan en el corto con Big Time Rush) *Marvin Marvin (sólo voces de Carlos, James y Logan, en colaboración con Venezuela, sólo episodio "Big Time Marvin") 'Otros proyectos' *Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (Paramount) *Chico listo (Walt Disney Television) *8 Simple Rules *Alias *The Bronx is Burning *Summer Heights High *Escape from Scorpion Island *Las criaturas de Nick Baker *Fear Itself *La Pasión (BBC) *Leyendas urbanas *Stormworld *El hospital Knick (Cinemax) *¿Qué loco, no? *100 Questions *Los Kennedy (en colaboración con Venezuela) *House of Cards (Netflix) (temporada 1) 'Documentales' *A su manera - His Way *God Is the Bigger Elvis 'Especiales' *La Navidad de Michael Bublé 'Edición' *Los Increíbles *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros *Tarzán II *Tierra de osos *Vacas vaqueras Traductores y adaptadores *Adrián Fogarty *Bernardo López *Carlos Blanco *Carlos Pimentel *Carlos Wilheleme *Catherine González *Cristina Camargo *Esmeralda Arizmendi *Francisco Rubiales *Gabriela Gómez *Hilda Alegre Tapia *Homero Villarreal *Horacio Gómez Cantoya *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Carlos Cortés *Julio César Alcántara *Julio Varela *Laura Brun *Luz María Mohar *María del Carmen López *María Eugenia Martí *María Luisa Canale *María Teresa Colmenero *Marisol Romero *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Moisés Palacios *Nora Gutiérrez *Othon Canales *Raúl Aldana *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Rubén Arvizu Directores *Anette Ugalde *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Diana Santos *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Liñán *Eduardo Tejedo *Elena Ramírez *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero *Gabriel Cobayassi *Gabriela Gómez *Gaby Ugarte *Gerardo García *Guillermo Rojas *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Javier Rivero *Jorge Roig *José Luis Orozco *Layda Álvarez Ponce *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Marisol Romero *María Fernanda Morales *Mario Castañeda *Miguel Ángel Flores *Moisés Palacios *Nicolás Frías *Patricia Palestino *Raúl Aldana *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Molina *Rocío Garcel *Rubén Trujillo *Víctor Ugarte *Xóchitl Ugarte *Yamil Atala Personal *Francisco Aguilar Barraza - director general, productor ejecutivo, ingeniero, fundador del estudio y supervisor de producción (desde 1993) *Raúl Valadez Rosas - gerente general y de producción, logística y supervisión *Adrián Fogarty - socio y director de producción (hasta 1999) *Dora Posada Martínez - coordinadora de producción *Vanessa Garcel - coordinadora de producción (1999-2001) *Javier Posada - ingeniero y fundador de la empresa *Juan Carlos Cortés - gerente de producción *Olivia Lodoza - directora general *Daniken Lavat Picco - gerente de producción (1999) *Marisol Garnica Pérez - asistente de producción y coordinadora de talento *Miguel Ángel Flores - ingeniero de grabación y jefe de ingeniería *David Villagran - asistente de producción y operador de Protools *Jorge Espino - ingeniero de grabación *Rodrigo Sánchez - ingeniero de grabación *Ulises del Pilar - ingeniero de grabación *Salvador Ojeda - ingeniero de grabación *Carlos Galindo - ingeniero de grabación *Joao Aguilar Vela - operador de doblaje (2012) *Zaiko Webs - ingeniero de grabación y operador técnico Enlaces externos *Sitio web de la empresa *Facebook *DAT en Doblajistas Latinos Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas